midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Jones
'Biography' Ben Jones is a Detective Sergeant originally working with Tom Barnaby and later John Barnaby. He is the longest serving deputy, having started in 2005. He joined CID as an acting Detective Constable as temporary replacement for DS Daniel Scott in the episode enitled The House in the Woods. His transfer to CID became permanent in the episode Dead Letters. Jones was promoted to DS at the conclusion of Last Year's Model after passing his sergeant's exam. Jones is considerably less naive than his predecessors, often possessing an insight into cases that neither Scott nor Troy would have. He is Welsh, and remarks about his love for Wales when he and Barnaby travel there in the episode "Death and Dust". He is formerly a Freemason, as revealed in "King's Crystal". In the episode "Death in Chorus" Jones exhibits a remarkable vocal talent and is recruited to sing as a tenor in the Midsomer Worthy choir. In "Death in the Slow Lane" it is revealed that he was interested in replacing Tom Barnaby upon his retirement, and was a little put out by Tom's cousin John being transferred to the position instead. In Murder of Innocence it is revealed that the murder of youngster Daniel Denning was Jones' first murder case as a Police Constable. His sympathy lay with Daniel's dad, who owns the Binwell Estate. The murder took place in 1994 which meant between that time and 2005 meaning that he'd been a PC for twelve years by the time of his meeing with DCI Tom Barnaby in The House in the Woods and perhaps beyond 1994..In Vixen's Run, Jenny clearly liked Ben but he remained non-commital. In the series 16 opener, "The Christmas Haunting", it was revealed that Jones had been promoted to Inspector and transferred to Brighton. He sent a Christmas card to the Barnabys, though it was addressed to their dog, Sykes. Joan's here's lee kernaghan playing then he is brutaly murdered with a sword in series 19 he is stabbed to death in his hotel room at the feathers. the Indian man that cleans the hotel rooms finds Ben Joan's corpse in the kitchen 'Personality and appearance' As with Barnaby's previous two sidekicks, Jones is shown to be quite good-looking and has a cheeky personality. He is a good singer, with something of a barotine voice as he sings O Sole Mio in the shower and has a place in the Midsomer Worthy Choir. He is also shown to be slightly older and is less inexperienced than Troy or Scott and appears to spend less time chasing after women and get on with the job instead. He has a likeable personality and mostly gets on with nearly everyone in Midsomer, including the two Barnabys, Tom and John, along with other members of their families or their colleagues. 'Relationships' 'DCI Tom Barnaby' 'Joyce Barnaby' 'Cully Barnaby' 'John Barnaby' Ben seemed to have a prickly start with new DCI, John Barnaby, and he didn't seem to be very happy about not being promoted. As time wore on, they got on better. In The Christmas Haunting, he sent him and Sarah a Christmas card, in spite of it bring addressed mostly to Sykes. 'Sarah Barnaby' 'Dr. George Bullard' 'Dr. Kate Wilding' 'Relationships with women' Throughout his time serving with DCI Tom Barnaby, it seemed that Jones didn't have much of a private life and his relationships being far and few between. He did seem to have a crush on DC Gail Stephens and did ask her out. He did not have a thing for Cully so his working relationship with his boss was very strong. In season 15 he has an relationship with the fire women Susie Bellingham. Jones, Ben Jones, Ben Category:Fictional characters